


Sfida a duello

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 11:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Un giovane di belle speranze sfida a duello tre uomini. Finirà in un modo che non si aspettava.





	Sfida a duello

**Author's Note:**

> È una commedia, ma i warning sono comunque belli pesanti, quindi se non sono di vostro gradimento sentitevi pure liberi di ignorare la storia. ^_^

Gaston si era sempre considerato forte. Glielo diceva suo padre, glielo dicevano i suoi amici, glielo dicevano tutti i suoi compaesani. Gaston era il figlio di un signorotto di campagna e tutti gli avevano sempre detto che era imbattibile con la spada. E lui ci aveva sempre creduto.  
Sua madre, invece, gli diceva sempre che avrebbe fatto molto meglio a impugnare un po' meno la sua amata spada e a sforzarsi un po' di più per migliorare il suo pessimo carattere. Sua madre era una donna saggia, ma Gaston non aveva mai apprezzato abbastanza questa sua qualità.  
Se lo avesse fatto, e se le avesse dato ascolto, avrebbe evitato di ritrovarsi in quella brutta situazione.  
Era iniziato tutto durante il suo viaggio per la capitale. Suo padre gli aveva dato una lettera di presentazione e lo aveva fatto partire, assicurandogli che sarebbe di certo diventato qualcuno, vista la sua grande abilità. Magari addirittura un generale dell'esercito e, perché no, col tempo anche un ministro del regno. Sua madre aveva sospirato sconsolata ma non aveva provato a fermarlo, gli aveva solo raccomandato di comportarsi educatamente con tutti e di tenere a freno la sua lingua lunga.  
Se l'avesse ascoltata, probabilmente Gaston non si sarebbe scontrato con quelle persone.  
Era appena uscito dalla locanda in cui aveva passato la notte, riposato e pronto a riprendere il suo viaggio, quando qualcuno lo aveva pesantemente insultato. O meglio, quando qualcuno lo aveva accidentalmente urtato alle spalle e fatto cadere.  
Questo qualcuno erano, in realtà, tre uomini, alti, piacenti e ben vestiti, che stavano scherzando tra loro. Nel momento in cui Gaston se li era lasciati alle spalle, quelli avevano esagerato con gli spintoni giocosi, gli erano finiti addosso e lui si era ritrovato per terra, su mani e ginocchia. I tre si erano subito scusati, senza perdere il loro sorriso allegro, ma Gaston non poteva certo lasciar correre una simile offesa. Perciò aveva chiesto i loro nomi, dimenticandoli nel momento stesso i cui li aveva sentiti, e li aveva sfidati a duello.  
I tre, in un primo momento, avevano cercato di svicolare, perché a quanto sembrava avevano più cervello di lui, ma nessun gentiluomo degno di questo nome poteva ignorare un'accusa di codardia, soprattutto se lanciata davanti ad altre persone, quindi la sfida venne accettata. Tutti e quattro si diressero verso il retro della locanda, dove c'era uno spiazzo abbastanza grande per potersi battere senza incontrare ostacoli, e Gaston diede ancora una volta prova della sua poca furbizia affermando che poteva affrontarli anche tutti e tre insieme, perché doveva riprendere il suo viaggio e non aveva tempo da perdere.  
I tre, di cui proprio non riusciva a ricordare i nomi, si lanciarono delle occhiate perplesse, poi scrollarono le spalle e si misero in guardia.  
Lo scontro vero e proprio durò una manciata di minuti. In questo breve lasso di tempo, e poi nelle ore che lo seguirono, Gaston scoprì diverse cose. La prima era che non era forte come aveva sempre creduto, considerando che non era riuscito a mandare a segno nemmeno una stoccata, a differenza dei suoi rivali che avrebbero potuto infilzarlo più di una volta, se solo avessero voluto. La seconda era che avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione ai consigli di quella santa donna di sua madre, che chiaramente aveva avuto sempre ragione su tutto. La terza era che una sconfitta, in determinate occasioni, poteva causare danni molto peggiore del semplice orgoglio ferito o dell'infrangersi di una illusione. La quarta era che, a questo mondo, c'erano persone con interessi particolari di cui lui aveva sempre ignorato l'esistenza.  
Quando si ritrovò in ginocchio, disarmato e con tre spade puntate alla gola, Gaston era certo che sarebbe morto, ma a quanto sembrava i suoi sfidanti avevano altri piani per lui.  
“In quanto sconfitto, credo che il ragazzo meriti una punizione.”  
Gaston capì solo alcune ore dopo che a parlare era stato Vincent, duca nonché padrone di tutta quella parte di paese. E sempre ore dopo, e solo perché li aveva sentiti chiamarsi tra di loro per ore, aveva capito che i nomi degli altri due erano Xavier e Severin. E proprio questi ultimi annuirono alle parole dell'amico con un sorriso che fece venire i brividi a Gaston.  
A un cenno di Vincent, Xavier e Severin lo afferrarono per le braccia, lo sollevarono e lo riportarono dentro la locanda. L'oste sembrava abituato alla loro presenza, perché non si scompose minimamente quando li vide salire le scale. Arrivati al piano superiore entrarono in una stanza, si chiusero la porta alle spalle e lo buttarono sul letto.  
Gaston provò a protestare, ma quelli erano in tre, erano più grandi, più grossi e più forti di lui e in pochi minuti erano riusciti a togliergli tutti i vestiti. E subito dopo si erano spogliati a loro volta. Era a questo punto che il ragazzo aveva capito quanto fosse stato piccolo il suo mondo fino a quel giorno, dato che non aveva nemmeno mai immaginato che per un uomo fosse possibile farlo con un altro uomo. In quel momento, però, gli divenne dolorosamente chiaro quanto lo fosse.  
Vincent, infatti, aveva infilato due dita nella sua apertura vergine e aveva iniziato subito a girarle e allargarle, ungendolo con un olio dal tenue profumo di fiori, mentre Xavier e Severin lo tenevano fermo per i polsi e le caviglie. Poi le dita divennero tre e infine quattro, nonostante le proteste e le lamentele di Gaston, che urlava a gran voce quanto fosse doloroso e disgustoso quello che gli stavano facendo.  
La sua voce svanì nel nulla nel momento in cui Vincent sostituì le sue dita con qualcosa di più grosso e Gaston, che non era completamente stupido, capì subito di cosa si trattava. Più che il dolore, che in realtà era diventato solo un leggero fastidio, a lasciarlo senza parole fu la consapevolezza di quello che stava subendo. E proprio questa consapevolezza lo spinse ad aprire la bocca in un grido muto e a inarcare la schiena, come se stesse inconsciamente cercando di sfuggire all'uomo che lo stava sovrastando. Naturalmente, non aveva nessuna speranza di sfuggire, né a lui né agli altri due.  
Vincent lo cavalcò con forza e impeto, e Gaston si stupì della resistenza di quell'uomo, perché ci mise un sacco di tempo per finire. Quando alla fine raggiunse il suo piacere lo sentì spingersi ancora più in profondità dentro di lui e gemere di soddisfazione.  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a sentirlo uscire da lui che Xavier prese il suo posto, liberandogli le caviglie. I tre dovevano sapere che a quel punto Gaston non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a reggersi in piedi, figuriamoci a scappare, e Severin con tutta probabilità gli teneva ancora i polsi schiacciati sul materasso per puro piacere personale.  
Xavier fu più veloce di Vincent, ma anche in qualche modo più brusco, e Gaston sentì tutte le sue spinte. Soprattutto quando gli sollevò i fianchi per affondare meglio dentro di lui. Quando venne con un grugnito il ragazzo fu certo di aver sentito il fiotto di seme caldo che invadeva il suo canale.  
Nel momento esatto in cui Xavier uscì da lui, Severin lo afferrò sotto le ascelle, lo sollevò e lo girò facendo in modo di ritrovarsi alle sue spalle, poi affondò completamente dentro di lui con un'unica spinta.  
Gaston avrebbe voluto morire. Non tanto per il dolore, perché ormai non lo avvertiva più, e nemmeno per l'umiliazione che lo stavano costringendo a subire. No, la cosa peggiore era il suo orgoglio di uomo andato completamente in frantumi perché gli altri tre potevano vedere chiaramente quanto era duro e gocciolante il suo membro.  
Finché era stato disteso sul letto aveva potuto celare il suo stato, ma in quella posizione non aveva nessuna possibilità di nascondersi, e il pensiero di provare così tanto piacere nel venire trattato come una donna lo stava facendo impazzire. Che poi loro potessero vederlo e gongolare per essere riusciti a ridurlo in quelle condizioni non faceva altro che peggiorare la situazione.  
Il suo corpo traditore, però, non sembrava per niente preoccupato. Al contrario, sembrava apprezzare particolarmente l'angolazione dei colpi di Severin e, un attimo prima di sentire l'uomo svuotarsi al suo interno, decise che era giunto il momento di liberare il proprio piacere. Gaston venne senza che né lui né nessun altro lo toccassero, schizzando il suo seme sulle lenzuola, anche a una distanza ragguardevole. Poi si afflosciò, completamente sconfitto, tra le braccia di Severin, che stava uscendo dalla sua apertura.  
Aveva creduto che i tre fossero soddisfatti e che ritenessero sufficiente la punizione che gli avevano inflitto, ma capì subito che la sua non era altro che una vana speranza. Dovette subire quel trattamento ancora e ancora, per ore, senza un attimo di tregua, fino al momento in cui qualcuno bussò alla porta della stanza, quando ormai fuori era già buio pesto.  
Gaston capì che era il locandiere solo perché riconobbe la sua voce, e fu grato a Vincent perché si era piazzato davanti alla porta impedendogli di vedere quello che stava accadendo sul letto. Una volta rientrato in stanza, dopo aver mandato via l'oste, e con un enorme vassoio in mano con la cena per tutti e quattro, l'uomo si decise a chiedere a Gaston qualcosa di lui. Quando capì chi era, da dove veniva e dove stava andando, sul suo viso si dipinse un sorriso inquietante.  
“Come duca, non posso ignorare quello che è successo oggi e non posso perdonare così facilmente il tuo comportamento. Perciò ti condanno a restare al mio servizio per il resto della tua vita.”  
Gaston spalancò gli occhi, incredulo e anche un po' speranzoso, dimentico ancora una volta degli insegnamenti di sua madre che gli aveva sempre detto di non fidarsi degli sconosciuti.  
“Volete che metta la mia spada al vostro servizio?” chiese, con gli occhi che gli brillavano alla sola idea delle imprese che avrebbe potuto compiere.  
“Oh piccolo, mi dispiace deluderti, ma credo che saranno le nostre spade a essere al tuo servizio. Tu dovrai solo limitarti a fornirci con piacere un fodero” gli rispose, ridendo divertito insieme ai suoi due degni amici.  
E Gaston non ebbe nemmeno la forza di protestare quando lo spinse di nuovo giù e gli si stese addosso. Però decise che non appena avesse avuto la possibilità e l'energia per prendere in mano una penna avrebbe scritto a sua madre, per dirle quanto le voleva bene e quanto gli dispiacesse non aver prestato un maggiore ascolto alle sue parole. E magari per chiederle anche di ripetergli quei consigli che non aveva mai ascoltato ma che da quel momento in avanti si sarebbe impegnato a seguire con tutte le sue forze.


End file.
